real quick
by H.dollz
Summary: in which austin multitasks and ally has no willpower /short oneshot


**real quick**

* * *

I fucking promised myself that I wouldn't do it, I told myself, 'no, Ally! You're late! You were supposed to be up at 7 and it's 8 now and you need to be in class at 8:30! No sex, no sex, no, no, no'-

"Yes," I groaned as he hooked my legs over his shoulders, his lips directly above my clit, sucking on it in a way that made me think that I shouldn't go to class today at all. Who needed a degree when you had Austin? I mean, I was pretty sure that a degree had _some _benefits but I couldn't see any right now. Could a degree make you come? Not unless you were willing to be freaky as hell, no.

"Gonna come for me?" he asked, staring right at me as he flattened his tongue against me.

Shit!

"Shit! OhmyGodyes."

"Hold it," he says, suddenly, just as I'm about to fall of the edge of the cliff. "Fall", more like leap off headfirst.

"W-whaaaaauughhh," I pratically slur. Two of his fingers are suddenly inside me, and it's not that I don't like it, it's just that they're curling and stroking and he _told _me to hold it but I can't-"

"I'm gonna-"

"Don't you fucking dare,"

I throw my head against the pillow under it with a wail. Why is he like this?

I'm gasping, chest heaving with the effort of restraining, my hips are lifting off the bed and he reaches one huge hand up to my stomach, holding me down with ease while I buck desperately.

"Austin, please-" I pant, stopping to groan as he adds a third finger and I feel so fucking full and I don't want it to ever end but at the same time I want to come so bad.

"Hmm? What's that?" He asks.

"Do something- fuck," and my legs are practically shaking with the need to get off right now

"You're so fucking wet," he murmurs, and I'm not sure if he's talking to me or himself so I just whine.

He looks up at me again, and, curling his fingers against my gspot, he says, "come." and oh fuck, do I come. I practically scream his name and a lot of profanities and afterwards he's glancing at the clock and pulling me to the shower.

"What-?"

"It's a quarter past 8. Class in 15 minutes." I nod, practically staggering into the shower as he strips off and joins me, shutting the door behind him. I feel his erection before I see it, hard and warm against my thigh, and I glance up at him. His eyebrow's arched in a question: _gonna finish what you started?_

I'm down on my knees in about a seconds and God, I feel like a slut, but it's like I'm _his _slut and I know that shouldn't turn me on but I'd be lying if I said it didn't.

I wrap my arms around his base, guiding him slowly into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the head, and have him groaning in seconds, his hands in my hair, a steady stream of almost-hot water flowing from the shower-head.

Things get really sloppy real fast and I'm not sure if it's spit, pre-come or water on my chin but I honestly don't give a fuck because the blissed-out look on Austin's face is worth it. The head of his cock hits the back of my throat, and I relax my muscles to take him, and he's moaning my name, his hands in my hair,his eyes on me.

My focus is getting him off because a tiny voice in the back of my head is reminding me that if I'm late for class once more I'm getting 5% taken off my final grade, so I hollow out my cheeks and suck.

About then is when I feel something cold in my hair. I look up to see him holding my shampoo bottle and smirking as he massages the pink, fruity-smelling liquid into my hair.

I would laugh if I didn't have his dick in my mouth, and even as it is, I giggle a little, but it comes out as a moan, the vibrations around him causing him to grip my hair a little tighter before going back to massaging. I moan appreciatively, and he bucks his hips a little

In minutes, my hair is thoroughly shampooed, and he's coming, my hair in his fist.

"And they say men can't multitask," he scoffs, pulling me up to kiss him.

* * *

**Yo so I wrote this in about 20 minutes and I didn't edit it at all this is a total spur of the moment thign that I'm probably gonna regret but whatevs.**

**I'm not gonna try to apologize for not updating bc I know yall won't forgive me but I just want to say I love you all and I'm just working through some tough shit right now but I'm getting there.**


End file.
